


February Words 13: Bottom

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's arse is a fine fine thing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Silly, This Scott's a prude, Why is the word count here and in gDocs so different?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles sat back and tilted his head for a better angle.





	February Words 13: Bottom

Stiles sat back and tilted his head for a better angle.

Erica hummed. “Such a great b—”

“No, not that conversation again. No B word. Have some class.” The hand that Scott put over her mouth was attempting a sense of finality that Stiles was not ready to accept.

He looked Scott straight in the eye while turning his head towards Erica.

“It is a fabulous derrière. One of the finest keister’s I’ve laid my eyes, or my lips upon.”

“Tuuuuushy.” Erica winked, half-watching Scott’s face get redder. “Gluuuuuuteus maximus.”

“Cutie patoootie,” Stiles added.

“You’re both asses,” Scott unfortunately replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _bottom (n): informal. the buttocks; rump_  
>  _bottom (n): slang. the submissive partner in a sexual relationship/encounter, especially the person who is penetrated in anal intercourse_  
>  ♠  
> This is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.  
> I went the Drabble again as I finally made a thought break-through today on the piece I'm doing ~~for the[Sterek Glompfest](https://sterekglompfest.tumblr.com/)~~. YAAAAY. It was really hard to count, though. Google Docs and AO3 do not agree on just what makes a word.


End file.
